Christmas At My House 2
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: This is the sequel to Christmas At My House, as requested. This has a buttload of crossovers, so I'm just doing the main two. Rated T for some inappropriate material and stuff. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy.


Hey everybody! This is my sequel to Christmas at My House, written for Christmas 2012. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

"You did what?!" I yelled at the unfortunate personification of Prussia.

"I invited everyone in the locked section of your diary for a party." Gilbert repeated, rubbing his eardrums. I sighed, trying to ignore my ancestral country's incompetence. It had been my idea to invite the personifications of my ancestral countries to stay with us. It had not been a good idea as my parents and sister insisted on staying at friend's houses with the cat until they left. And it was amazing how much some of them drank.

"Just promise me you're not going to be here for this." I groaned, rubbing my head. Locked part of my diary meant Dark Mousy, Tyki Mikk and various other extremely hot guys. Only Dark and Tyki were vying for my affections though. The others thought I was like a cute little sister. Gilbert saluted nervously.

"Gotcha frau! Oh, and not all of them can come. Said something about work being backed up and a spaceship malfunctioning." Just to be sure Gilbert obeyed, I got the reliable countries to take care of him.

"West! Su-san! Can you guys go to a hotel and make sure Gil doesn't get drunk and wander back here?" Eleven other countries promptly got up from where they were and exited in an orderly fashion with Berwald and Ludwig practically dragging Gilbert out. I looked around my house. It would take a little while to put it in order, due to sloppy nature of some of my ancestral countries. A few hours later I put down my cleaning supplies and put the last sleeping bag on the basement floor, and changed into some nicer clothes, just cause most of them saw me as a little sister didn't mean I couldn't look nice. First through the door was Berthier. It probably hadn't been the best idea on Gilbert's part to invite him, him being almost insane and all.

"Glad you could make it." I said cheerfully. I didn't like Prussia's interference, but it was nice to have some friends over. Most of them being civilized.

"I'm glad too." Berthier grinned, strolling in and looking around. "It's not often that people invite me to parties." I smiled, trying not to show the fear that he was going to break something. Next to show up were Guilt and Vincent.

"You guys didn't get lost or anything did you?" I teased, fully aware of Vincent's awful sense of direction. Guilt avoided the question and breezed right past me.

"You got any good food?" He asked.

"My lord, why are you avoiding her question?" Vincent asked, trailing after him.

"Because she knows full well we did get lost." Guilt snapped. Berthier wandered over and started up a conversation with Guilt. I didn't worry much about them, Guilt could take care of himself if Bertie snapped. And rounding out the motley group were Tyki and Dark. It was actually a pretty small party, showing one, that I don't know many cute guys, and two, I am not a people person, but it was enough.

"Well everybody." I said, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome to my party, planned by my idiot ancestral country Prussia." I was being nice in that statement. "Please enjoy yourselves. No alcohol or drugs, and I do not want anybody naked. This is not going to turn out like last time. If you weren't here last time and don't know what I'm talking about ask these two." I pointed to Dark and Tyki, both of whom looked very guilty. They had enjoyed it though. "Anyway, yeah, have some fun." Pretty soon a game of DDR had started up, true to the form of my previous party. This time though I wouldn't let them find any alcohol. At first I just watched the others, Guilt turned out to be really bad at it and Bertie was scarily good, but then they dragged me in.

"Come on, Fee." Dark teased. "You can't host this party and not do any dancing."

"Says you." I retorted. "Besides, it's not like It'd be interesting to you."  
"Nonsense." Tyki scoffed, picking me up and putting me down on the mat. "I'm sure you'll do perfectly fine." The others joined in and insisted I give it a go. I sighed and obliged. There was no disagreeing or I'd been tickled to death. I picked my favorite song and got ready. The music was pretty fast, so the arrows came at lightning speed. I tried to respond to them as quickly as I could, I didn't know if I missed any. I'd figure it out at the end. Finally the arrows stopped coming and I collapsed onto the couch.

"There. Done." I panted, closing my eyes. Not a good idea, but I was tired. There were various snickers and whispers.

"What?" I opened my eyes. They were staring at my score on the screen.

"You're not bad at this," Guilt said, jerking a thumb at the screen. It showed a nearly perfect score, almost better than Bertie's score. The guys all grinned and started laughing.

"I'm still the best though." Bertie grinned.

"But you're quite good too." Vincent insisted, eager not to make anyone mad. I was marginally embarrassed by their support, mostly because they were cute and were showing interest in me.

"It's nothing." I murmured, blushing and looking away. The others just laughed and went back to DDR. Dark and Tyki stopped and sat on either side of me. I swear, invisible lightning crackled between them, with me smack dab in the middle. Pretty soon they all lost interest and I had to supply a meal. I had prepared burgers, in varying degrees of cooking for each guest. Rare for Guilt and Vincent, medium well for Tyki and Dark, and I hadn't cooked Bertie's at all.

"Here you go." I said, setting a plate in front of each person. Bertie didn't seem to care I hadn't cooked his burger, and just tucked in. Guilt gave me a weird look, but ate anyway. Vincent was of course too polite to refuse. Victorian era characters, meet the modern burger.

"Thank you for the, wonderful, meal." Tyki smiled, pausing at the word wonderful. He'd probably never had a burger before. I should have known. Dark shot Tyki an evil look and then smiled. He had most likely figured out what I already knew.

"Yeah, thanks for the burger Koibito." He said smiling. Then he proceeded to eat the burger the correct way. Tyki just stared at it, not quite sure what do do with it. I tried not to laugh and ate my own burger in silence. It was a fairly good burger given that I'd cooked it. I wasn't very good at cooking. I was suddenly aware that Dark and Tyki were covertly watching me. And Tyki was still trying to figure out how to eat the burger. He'd found a knife and fork and was cutting it up and eating that way. I couldn't complain because that was how I ate a burger.

"You have something on your face." Dark said, smiling at me. He suddenly leaned forward and licked something from the corner of my mouth. I must have been blushing bright red. I didn't even see anyone else after that, but I could hear a few woops of encouragement. My god. I had almost forgotten about Tyki and Dark's rivalry. I had been busy with school and all, hadn't seen them much. I had almost forgotten about this.

"P-Please stop." I muttered, putting my hands in front of my face. Dark didn't particularly seem to care, and tried to push my hands out of the way.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a lady." Tyki said, picking me up. I was a bit relieved, but at the same time still scared. Competition meant both of them needed to participate. The other three were watching, two with veiled amusement, and of course one with childish curiosity.

"Um, could you put me down?" I asked, opening my eyes. Tyki's gold eyes flashed and he smiled slowly. He started to walk away slowly, with Dark following.  
"I think we need to spend some time alone." He smiled. "All three of us." Realization dawned on me and I started kicking and screaming.  
"Help! Come on you guys! Help!" I yelled, looking pleadingly at the other three guys. They just sat there watching Dark and Tyki kidnap me. In fact, they seemed to be laughing.

"Don't be too loud down there." Guilt said, grinning. I blushed bright red and fought even harder.

"I hate you guys!" They just kept laughing, and my kidnappers started to laugh too. I stopped yelling and just went limp. We got to the basement and Tyki nicely deposited me on the couch.

"Now then, I believe we have something to clear up here." He said dusting his hands off. Dark nodded, looking down at me. Not out of condescension, just because I was sitting. I pretended not to hear them. I didn't want to even have to think about that right now. Prussia had been the one to plan this party, but I was the one here to have fun. I didn't want to have to think about Dark and Tyki's rivalry.

"I know you can hear us koibito." Dark said, using the nickname he'd come up with for me recently. Sweetheart in japanese. Wonderful.

"I can hear you." I muttered. "I just don't want to have to deal with your stupid rivalry while I'm on break." Both of them flinched at my use of the word stupid, but not too obviously.

"I am aware you have enough stress right now." Tyki said testily. "But you have kept us on edge for long enough. Who are you going to choose?" I began to wring my hands nervously. They weren't going to let me hold off this time.

"You're really going to make me do this now?" I asked, starting to bite my lip. I'd never been a lip biter, but I did tend to do it on rare occasions. Both Dark and Tyki nodded, their faces solemn for once. I purposefully avoided their eyes. What was I supposed to say? I had been thinking about this. And I had made a decision a while ago.

"Fine I'll choose." I said, still averting my eyes. "But you have to promise when I choose the losing one won't beat the other one up okay? My parents would kill me if they found out about this." Both nodded and promised, although I couldn't really take either of their word for it.

"I h-have been thinking about this. And I think I love." I stopped and got up, dusting off my pants. Both boys were literally holding their breath. I walked up to the man I had chosen and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Dark." I finished, smiling. Tyki's face was disappointed, but he took it with good grace. He bowed and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for letting me partake in your life." He said. "I shall leave you two and enjoy the party." And then he got up and left. Dark looked down at me, grinning.

"I knew I'd be the one to capture your heart." I smiled back, still blushing.

"Yeah. You were right." Then he leaned down and kissed me. And this time, I didn't fight back.

"Now, I have to make sure this doesn't turn out like last time." I said, pulling away and starting to head back upstairs. Dark just followed, wordless for once. I found Tyki back with the others in the kitchen. They seemed almost disappointed to see me. I raised an eyebrow and said nothing, but kept a disapproving look on my face. The rest of the party continued rather quietly, with the exception of Berthier deciding that he would demonstrate his knife throwing skills, and nearly castrating Vincent. It took nearly an hour to calm him down, and even then he kept twitching and looking back at Berthier, who didn't seem to regret it at all. And then, about midnight, everything went wrong. Again. I had gone to change into my pajamas and brush my teeth and all, and when I had come back, I had found utter chaos in the kitchen. Tyki and Dark both looked completely plastered, Vincent had passed out, and Guilt's mouth was covered in blood. And Berthier was sitting quietly at the table, humming and sipping hot chocolate.

"What did you do?" I asked, stalking over to him. He smiled as sweetly as could be.

"Nothing~" He purred, tapping his cat mask. "I promise." I glared at him and focused back on my four problems. Vincent seemed fine. Tyki had bite-marks on his neck, probably from Guilt, which explained why the vampire seemed to be acting drunk as well. And Dark seemed to just be drunk. Jeez! I'd been gone for ten minutes! How does this happen in ten minutes?!

"You are all getting locked in the basement tonight." I said sternly. "If you do anything really bad, I am letting Berthier castrate you." Guilt raised his hand.

"Yes?" I asked testily.

"What does castrate mean?" He asked, his eyes glazed over in a drunken stupor. I smiled in an extremely unpleasant way.

"You really don't want to find out." I grinned, and then booted them all, plus Berthier into the basement. Then I went to bed.

The next morning I got up and unlocked the basement. The five boys were asleep in a dog pile, with Berthier on top.  
"Rise and shine boys!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone except Vincent jolted awake. Guilt still had dried blood around his mouth, but everyone else seemed unharmed, and as a plus, everyone still had their clothes on.

"Okay, some people who are staying with me will be back pretty soon, so you all should go now." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "My presents for you are by the door, last minute and all." I went upstairs and quickly changed into my clothes. I got back just in time to usher the boys out the door. Guilt ended up just slinging Vincent over his shoulder hand holding the presents in Vincent's coat.

"Bye." I called after them. "Merry Christmas." Tyki and Dark were the last ones to leave. Tyki bowed and kinda vanished, and Dark blew me a kiss before flying off. I closed the door and looked around the house. The boys had left their own presents for me, but I decided not to open them just yet. The countries returned a few minutes later, and immediately began to pester me for details. But I didn't say a word. Some things should just stay secret.

* * *

Happy Holidays from Phantom Thief Fee


End file.
